Let it Happen
by penpunk
Summary: Sirius is having the time of his lifes at Hogwarts but as he starts his sixth year, things get a bit more complicated. I suck at summaries but "Siriusly" give my fic a try!!!!!!
1. Diagon Alley

Let it Happen  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 1: Diagon Alley  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"All right Lily, I need to pick up a few things here in London. I will meet you back at the car in two hours. Be careful, hon. I love you."  
  
Mary Evans gave her youngest daughter a quick hug before walking off towards some shops across the busy London road. Lily watched her for a moment before turning and walking into the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was packed with wizards and witched alike, the start of the new school year at Hogwarts on everyone's mind. Lily made her way through the crowded room and out to the courtyard. She followed behind two older witches into the entrance of Diagon Alley.  
  
Lily took a step off to the side so as not to block the road, and pulled out the letter her best friend, Julia Boyd, had sent her earlier that week. She read over it quickly and pocketed it. She was supposed to meet Julia at Gringotts at one o'clock in the afternoon on August 30. Lily started towards the large, crooked building in hopes of finding her best friend.  
  
She didn't have to look long. In fact, she didn't have to look at all. She was nearly tackled by a tall, slender girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Julia! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" cried Lily as she struggled out of her friend's tight embrace.  
  
"Oh Lils, I missed you so much! Can't a girl be excited about seeing her friend?" said Julie as she playfully shoved Lily to the side.  
  
"Sure you can be excited," said Lily as she straightened her jacket. "Just try not to kill me next time."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," said Julia as she threw her arms up dramatically in the air. "Did you happen to see the other two counterparts of our gang as you were walking over here?"  
  
"No," said Lily as she took her eyes off Julia and began to scan the crowd moving in front of them. "Did Chloe and Rachel say they were coming?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a letter from Chloe yesterday and one from Rachel this morning."  
  
Just as Julia had answered her, Lily spotted the third member of their dorm at Hogwarts walking towards them. Rachel Lesnie had short blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. She was about half a head shorter than Lily and Julia but her stature was a factor in her amazing seeker skills on the Gryffindor House team.  
  
"Hey, its two out of three of my favorite people!" exclaimed Rachel as she walked up the steps of the wizard bank. She gave a quick hug to both girls.  
  
"How was your summer in Italy?" asked Julia as she pulled from her friend's embrace.  
  
"It was nice. Sorry I didn't write but we stayed in all muggle villages and I left Trudy at the owlery at school."  
  
"No, you were just too busy spending time with all those cute Italian boys," said Lily with a grin. She nudged Julia with her elbow as she watched Rachel's cheeks turn a brilliant shade of red. The girls laughed. As they waited for the last member of their dorm, the girls exchanged stories from their summer vacation.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I swear to Merlin that boy will pay!"  
  
The three girls turned and saw their fourth roommate, Chloe Green, walking towards them. Her light brown hair was wet and sticking to her face and her dark green eyes were filled with anger.  
  
"Oh my God," said Lily as their friend walked over to them. "Chloe, what happened?"  
  
"I got a letter this morning," said Chloe. She paused to wipe a few wet strands of hair out of her face. "I thought it was from you, Julia. Apparently, the letter was charmed to look like it was written from you. It said that you were changing the meeting place to the front lawn of the ice cream parlor. So I was just standing there, when all of a sudden I was bombarded by several huge water balloons."  
  
Lily, Julia, and Rachel tried to stifle their laughter while also trying to show sympathy to their quite damp friend.  
  
"I'm guessing the number one person on your hit list is responsible for this?" asked Julia with a knowing smile.  
  
"Oh yes. As of right now, Sirius Black is a dead man," said Chloe with an especially malicious glare. "How did he even know we were meeting here?"  
  
Lily shifted guiltily.  
  
"I may have said something to James," said Lily. "He is Sirius' best friend. I suppose that's how he found out."  
  
"James?" asked Rachel. "When did you and James start owling each other?"  
  
Lily blushed slightly.  
  
"Since we both were made prefect."  
  
"Prefect?" said Chloe, Rachel, and Julia in unison.  
  
"Yes, prefect," said Lily, her cheeks reddening a little more.  
  
"And when, best friend, did you plan on letting the rest of us know?" said Julia as she draped her arm over Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Uh. . . today?"  
  
"Liar," mumbled Julia. "Too busy fraternizing with the enemy."  
  
"The enemy?" said Lily as she raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What are you? Six? I'm pretty sure Remus wouldn't prefer to be called 'the enemy'."  
  
"I'm just kidding. Besides, Remus knows how I feel about him," Julia blushed slightly as she smiled. Remus and she started dating at the end of their fifth year. "By the way, Chloe. Sirius didn't happen to be accompanied by a very hansom boy with thick, light brown hair and dreamy hazel eyes, did he?"  
  
"If you are referring to your boyfriend," said Chloe as she scooped her wet hair off her face and into a low ponytail, "I have no idea. I just saw Sirius leaning against the shop, smiling at me. Stupid bastard levitated the balloons over my head."  
  
"Chloe, that's why they always target you. They know they can get a reaction out of you," said Julia.  
  
"I think its because Sirius likes you," said Rachel as she nudged Chloe.  
  
"No, he's still going out with whats-her-face. You know, the snobby girl in the year below us," said Chloe.  
  
"Gwendolyn Royce?" asked Julia. "That really awful girl? They're still together?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lily. "At least they were the last time I heard from James."  
  
"As much as I hate Sirius right now. . ."  
  
"You hate me?"  
  
All four girls turned around to their right and met gazes with the very boys they were talking about.  
  
"Please Chloe," said Sirius as he bent down on one knee and took Chloe's hand in his. "Forgive me. I couldn't stand to lose your friendship." Sirius' voice dropped to a low whisper as an added dramatic effect. Chloe smiled at Sirius and bent down closer to Sirius' face as if to whisper something to him. He looked ready to listen but was quite surprised when Chloe instead grabbed the ankle of the foot he was standing on and pulled it out from under him. Sirius lost his balance and fell to the ground, his legs going into an odd splits. Sirius cried out in pain as Chloe turned and high-fived the three girls behind her. Julia looked up from Sirius and to the three boys standing behind him, laughing at this embarrassment. Remus looked up, his hazel eyes brightening as he saw his girlfriend smiling at him.  
  
"Why Remus dear, fancy meeting you here," said Julia as she walked over to her boyfriend. He laughed as he pulled Julia into an embrace and giving her a quick kiss. He looked from his girlfriend to Sirius, who at that moment was emitting over exaggerated groans and moans.  
  
"Oh get up," said Chloe as she kicked Sirius in the leg. "You deserved what you got. Serves you right for pranking me."  
  
James laughed to himself as he walked past his pathetic best friend on the ground. Peter was trying to help Sirius up, but ended up on the ground next to him when Sirius pulled him down.  
  
"Lily, please remind me why I'm friends with this lot," said James as he took a place next to the redhead.  
  
"You're just as bad as Sirius, Mr. Potter," said Lily. "You have absolutely no room to talk."  
  
Sirius returned to his feet and helped Peter stand up. He walked over to Lily and threw an arm over James' shoulder.  
  
"This ruffian isn't bothering you, is he young Miss Evans?" asked Sirius in a chiverolous tone.  
  
"Hello Sirius," said Lily. She gave an amused look at James who was being squeezed into a one-arm embrace by Sirius.  
  
"Hey," said Julia, getting everyone's attention. "Let's go get some ice cream. Sirius and James can finish their little love fest there."  
  
"That sounds wonderful," said Sirius. "Let's go sugarbuns."  
  
Sirius hooked arms with James and literally pranced off with James to the ice cream parlor.  
  
"And I thought he was so rugged," said Rachel to Lily as she and Chloe followed the two "love birds." Lily shook her head and laughed as she followed her friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The eight teens spent the rest of the afternoon eating, talking, and shopping together. The next day, they would ride the train to school, so they were enjoying what they had left of the beautiful day.  
  
As they exited Flourish and Blotts, Sirius ran into his girlfriend, Gwen. Gwen was a fifth year Gryffindor, but if you asked the four girls, they would tell you she should have been in the Slytherin. She had a way of manipulating guys and the girls thought Sirius was way too good for her. He didn't listen, though. He was busy being distracted by her long, shiny blonde hair and doe-like brown eyes.  
  
"Oh Sirius," said Gwen in her high-pitched snobbish voice. "Isn't this great? Now we can spend the whole afternoon together." And without a single word to the rest of the group, Gwen grabbed Sirius by the arm and trotted off to her friends at the end of the street.  
  
"Merlin, I don't like her," said Julia as she wrapped an arm around Remus' waist.  
  
"I'll admit," said James. "Sirius is never fun to be around when she's around him. He's really happy with her and I guess that's what matters."  
  
"You're a nicer friend than me," said Rachel. "I'd just come out and tell him his girlfriend is a total bi-  
  
"Rachel!" said Remus.  
  
"I was going to say, um. . . big fooey head."  
  
"Well," said Julia, "whatever you were planning to say, it probably applies to her."  
  
Lily took her attention off "bash Gwen time" and looked down at her watch.  
  
"Hey, I need to go," said Lily as she checked to make sure she had all her newly purchased school supplies. "I was supposed to meet my mom fifteen minutes ago." Lily tried to wave her goodbyes but was having difficulty because of all the bags she was carrying. James stopped her.  
  
"Here Lily, let me help you," he said as he offered to take some of the bags from Lily.  
  
"No, its okay. I can get them," but James wasn't going to take no for an answer. Lily gave up and handed him a few bags. "Where are you meeting your mom?"  
  
"Muggle London," said Lily as she started towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
They both continued silently towards the pub, not quite knowing what to say to each other. It was weird for Lily. She never usually felt so awkward around James, but today something was different. Writing letters back and forth was easy enough but for some reason, she was nervous around him.  
  
"Uh, so Lily," began James, trying to start a conversation as they walked up the busy alley. "Are you excited about tomorrow? Can you believe both of us are actually prefects?"  
  
"Not really, but my Mum wasn't too surprised when I got my letter."  
  
"I can see you as a prefect," said James as he squeezed past a group of chatty witches, "but can you believe they made a marauder a prefect?"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way; no," said Lily as she turned and smiled brightly at James. James, in turn, locked his gaze on Lily's pretty smile and ran straight into someone walking the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh sorry," said James as he recovered his senses.  
  
"Sure you are Potter."  
  
James took the time to look and see who he actually ran into and inwardly groaned when he realized it was Severus Snape.  
  
"I said I was sorry Snape. Just drop it."  
  
Snape snorted and sneered. "Whatever." He looked past James and saw Lily standing behind him. He dropped his sneer into an uncomfortable frown. Without another word, he turned and walked away.  
  
"Hmm. . .," said James. "That was weird."  
  
Lily watched Snape's retreating back. "Yeah, it was. Come on, let's get going."  
  
Both teens turned and continued on their way to the busy pub.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I have started yet another fic. Please tell me what you think by hitting that little button in the corner. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Up Your Achoo

Let it Happen  
  
By penpunk  
  
Disclaimer: I do not make any claim of owning Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 2: Up Your Achoo  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Sirius Black! I swear to Merlin, you do that one more time, I'll shove that wand of yours so far up your a-a-achoo! That's it Black! You're a dead man!"  
  
Chloe jumped off her seat in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express and landed on Sirius. He had been shooting some sort of powder at Chloe with his wand. Every time the powder drifted by Chloe, she would sneeze. To all that were watching, the sight of Chloe sitting on Sirius, beating the snot out of him, was funny. It didn't seem to help with the crampness of the compartment though. On one side of the compartment sat Remus, Julia, Peter, and formerly Chloe. On the other were Rachel, Lily, James, and Sirius who now had Chloe on top of him. After Chloe had taken out every bit of frustration on Sirius, she returned to her seat. Sirius sat nursing his dead arm.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Julia as she looked over from Remus to Sirius and James.  
  
"Whatever do you mean Julia?" said Sirius as innocently as he could.  
  
"I mean, you came straight from the platform to this compartment and you haven't left since," said Julia as she stood up and walked over to Sirius. She placed a hand on Sirius' forehead. "Well, you are a little warm."  
  
"You mean hot," said Sirius as he puffed out his chest and tossed back his head. James joined in by licking his finger and touching Sirius on the chest.  
  
"Tssssss," hissed James through his teeth. "Oh yeah Sirius. You are one hot momma!"  
  
"Yes, they're definitely normal," said Lily as she elbowed James in the ribs.  
  
"I think what Julia was trying to say," began Rachel, "is that you four haven't pulled anything the whole train ride. No red and gold unexplodable bubbles filling up a Slytherin's compartment. Snape's hair is still black-."  
  
"And greasy," added Sirius.  
  
"Yes, and greasy," continued Rachel. "Have you all run out of pranking ideas or something?"  
  
Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter simply looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," said Sirius as he reclined in his seat and folded his arms behind his head.  
  
"This can't be good," whispered Rachel into Lily's ear. Lily laughed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" asked Sirius as he leaned forward and looked past James. "Nothing has happened yet."  
  
"Oh, so you are planning something," said Julia as she looked at Remus. He smiled and nodded guiltily.  
  
"Hey James," said Sirius. "What time is it?"  
  
He didn't wait for James to answer, instead grabbing James' arm and looking at the time.  
  
"Time for you to get your own watch Black," said James as he yanked his arm away. Sirius lunged back for his arm and grabbed it, holding James' wrist close to his face.  
  
"Three. . . two. . . one. . . zero. Let's go!" Sirius jumped up from his seat and threw open the compartment door. He was followed by James, Remus, and Peter. The four boys tipped their heads in unison as if they were listening for something. The girls sat in the compartment, also listening. At first, it started as a dull chant but eventually it turned into a loud roar.  
  
"Gryffindor rules! Gryffindor is the best! Sirius Black is sexy! Gryffindor rocks! Gryffindor rules! Sirius Black is a hot piece of man flesh! Bow down to Gryffindor! Gryffindor rules! James Potter is sexy! But not as sexy as Sirius! Gryffindor rules. . . ."  
  
Apparently, Sirius had work a spell over every compartment but the one they were currently in. The passengers of each compartment started chanting various phrases in unison at exactly 1:00 P.M.  
  
"Come on," shouted Sirius to his fellow marauders. "Let's go hear Snape and his friends say I'm sexy!"  
  
With that, the four boys left the compartment in search of the Slytherins.  
  
"Well that was cute," said Chloe as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come Chloe," said Julia. "At least you're not chanting that Sirius Black is a hot piece of man flesh."  
  
"Yeah," said Chloe after a moment's thought. "I guess you're right. Now that I think of it, it would be quite funny to see everyone chanting about how hot Sirius is."  
  
"Because we all know Sirius is sooooo sexy," said Lily sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know," began Rachel. "We really should work on getting those four good this year. They have pranked us good the last five years. We could really give them a run for their money."  
  
"I'm in as long as our main target is Black," said Chloe as she mischievously rubbed her palms together.  
  
"Of course it would be Sirius," said Julia as she got up and sat next to Lily. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Lily's little Jamesy-poo."  
  
"Okay, not funny," said Lily as she elbowed Julia in the side.  
  
"What is with you two?" asked Rachel amusingly. "You two like a couple or something? And don't you dare say you don't like him because I know you do."  
  
"We're friends. That's all," said Lily. "Sheesh, why is my personal life being put on display?"  
  
"Because our little Lilykins has a boyfriend," said Julia as she playfully pinched Lily's cheek.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You do not what?"  
  
The four girls stopped dead in their argument to see Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter standing at the door of the compartment.  
  
"Don't mind us," said Sirius. "Continue please. Ms. Evans, you were saying?"  
  
Lily started to turn a bright shade of red.  
  
"I was just saying how I. . . do not. . . um. . . I don't like the color purple."  
  
Sirius and James gave Lily a strange look.  
  
"Uh, hmmm," said Sirius, still looking at Lily with an odd expression. "Well, ah, I don't either."  
  
James didn't say anything, instead sitting next to Remus since Julia was in his former seat.  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Towards the end, Sirius was once again dragged off away by Gwen. A few people stopped by the compartment to say hi, including Mundungus Fletcher, the last member of the Marauder's dorm. Fletch, as they all called him, had dark brown hair and eyes to boot. He was the most studious out of the five boys and chose not to partake in their little "adventures." The four girls all showed sympathy for Fletch. Having to live with those four since first year was worth anyone's pity.  
  
About a half and hour before the train arrived at school, Sirius re-entered the compartment, his mood of excitement and humor gone.  
  
"Are you and Gwen fighting again?" asked James as Sirius sat across from him. James really didn't need Sirius to answer to know the truth. Ninety- nine percent of the time, Sirius was an extremely happy person, but if you made him angry, there would definitely be hell to pay. Angry Sirius was not like by many people.  
  
"She's mad at me because I don't spend enough time with her," said Sirius in a slightly mocking tone. "She says she's a woman with needs, and that I'd rather go off and pull stupid pranks with my stupid friends instead of fulfilling her needs. For Merlin's sake, I'm only sixteen! She's bloody fifteen! What kind of needs do bloody fifteen-year-olds have?"  
  
Sirius looked around to the four girls in the compartment, obviously expecting them to answer his question. They all looked at each other but no one spoke.  
  
"Did you two break-up?" asked Remus.  
  
"No," said Sirius, shaking his head. "We fight all that time. You'd think we'd have broken up by now."  
  
"I don't know how you put up with it Padfoot," said James.  
  
"Easy," said Sirius, smiling slightly. "When she starts nagging me, I don't listen."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Put me atop your head  
  
And I will tell you  
  
Where you should go  
  
Where you should be  
  
I'll pick you a house  
  
Where you'll be happy  
  
Be you clever or cunning  
  
Loyal or brave  
  
I will make use of this brain  
  
To me the Founders gave  
  
So come on up  
  
Please do not fear  
  
Soon you will have friends  
  
To welcome you here  
  
The Sorting Hat finished its song and the students politely clapped. McGonagall began calling up first years one by one and the hat each sorted them into their houses. The guys and girls were all sitting at the middle of the table, talking with other members of the house.  
  
"So how was your summer Sirius?" asked Fletch as he reached for a flask of pumpkin juice.  
  
"It was okay I guess," said Sirius. "It was just my sister and me most of the time. Ministry has been really busy lately."  
  
Sirius had a younger sister, Cassie, who was a second year.  
  
"Yeah, my dad worked tons of over time in the last few months," said James. His dad was an auror along with Mr. Black. "I guess there have been some problems with dark magic lately. He doesn't really talk about it much."  
  
"What do you mean 'problems with dark magic'?" asked Lily as she looked back and fourth between Sirius and James who were sitting across from her and Julia. Remus was on the other side of Sirius and Fletch was on the other side of James. Peter was sitting next to Chloe. Rachel was between Chloe and Julia.  
  
"There has been a small group of dark wizards joining forces here in the U.K. What was their leader's name James?" asked Sirius. "Vul- something?"  
  
"Voldemort?" asked Julia. "I've heard about him. Wanted for crimes against muggles or something. I heard he was causing tons of problems for the Ministry."  
  
"More than just crimes against muggles," said Fletch. "My dad said that he's done a lot more but the Ministry is covering it all up. They don't want to get people too alarmed."  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with warning people," said Chloe. The other teens nodded in agreement. There was a lingering silence for a few moments before Sirius took it upon himself to break it up.  
  
"HI CASSIOPEIA!" shouted Sirius loudly as he waved wildly at his little sister. She, in turn, blushed at the sound of her real name. Everyone called her Cassie but Sirius, who thought it was amusing to embarrass his sister and share that fact that their mother was obsessed with astronomy. Mrs. Black worked at the Ministry as an assistant to the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Sirius, leave your sister alone," said Lily as she swatted him from across the table. "Poor girl must have mental problems from being your sister."  
  
"You think so?" asked Sirius thoughtfully. He tapped his jaw in thought and then abruptly stood up. "CASSIO-PEI-A! Are you going loony from being my sister?"  
  
Cassie shot Sirius a dark look before turning back to her friends.  
  
"She loves me," said Sirius as he turned back to Lily, flashing her a charming smile in the process. "Speaking of people who love me. . . James, are you going to have to deduct points from yourself since your prefect?"  
  
"No, but he had better award us for brilliant pranks against the Slytherins," said Remus as he reached behind Sirius and clapped James on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll just put it this way. At least we won't have to worry about sneaking around the Gryffindor prefects," James flashed his own charming smile at Lily. She in turn kicked him under the table.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For abusing your privileges," said Lily.  
  
"Kick Sirius, he brought it up."  
  
"Ow! Okay, Lily is officially on the top of the hit list this year," said Sirius as she glared at the redhead.  
  
"Gee thanks Lily. Maybe he'll take a break from terrorizing me," said Chloe as she bounced a cherry tomato off of Sirius' head.  
  
"Fat chance Green."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After the feast, the different houses made their way to their common rooms. Lily and James performed their first duty as prefects in showing the new first years the way to the dormitories. Lily threatened Sirius with his life if he tried to scare the new kids and he sulked off to the dorms, using the numerous secret passages that Hogwarts offered.  
  
Once Lily had gotten all the first year girls up into bed, she turned and walked to her dorm, which now said "6th year Girls." She opened the door and took in the sight of the room that had become so familiar to her. But something was different about the room this year. The rest of the girls were down in the common room with the guys so the room was empty. She tried to put her finger on the difference. She started with the bed closest to the door on the left. That was where Rachel slept. Next to Rachel's bed was her own. Julia's trunk was resting in front of the next bed and Chloe's was the next. The last bed. . . wait. . . there were five beds. Lily finally realized the difference in the room. The beds had been moved closer together to accommodate to the extra bed. But why?  
  
Lily made her way down to the common room. The three girls and five guys were all sitting around the enormous fireplace. Sirius and James were talking animatedly about something and the other six were sitting and watching. Lily sat next to Julia on the oversized red couch.  
  
"What up Lils?" asked Julia.  
  
"The house elves must have made a mistake when they were arranging furniture in the dorms," said Lily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We have five beds in our room," said Lily, puzzlement evident on her face.  
  
"Hmm," said Rachel. "That is strange."  
  
"Maybe you looked in the wrong dorm," suggested Remus.  
  
"That's what I thought," continued Lily, "but my stuff was in there and so was everyone else's."  
  
"That can only mean one thing," said Sirius after thinking about it for a moment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"New girl at Hogwarts!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So? What do you all think so far? I'm interested in knowing what everyone thinks of this fic. Should I keep going? Leave a review! You know you want to.  
  
Thanks to Lily Skylo, Pure Venom, rosezgarden, and Lunarian Amethyst for the reviews. I hope you like this second chapter. 


End file.
